runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:C R A Z3 D
'Details' Owner - xBloodcrazEx Clan Chat - C R A Z3 D Home world - 83 Clan Base - Edgeville Clan Cape - Any, team cape is 26 Clan Colour - Red C R A Z3 D is a combat based clan, based in England (Gmt but accepting most people who can make events), accepting both f2p and p2p members but orientating more towards p2p minigames and gameplay. It is an extremely new clan, founded on the 9th of february 2010. At the moment we are accepting any recruits who have a decent knowledge and aptitude to the combat role of the game. This means preferably around 70+ combat or 50+ for a pure however exceptions will be made providing it's not stupid (i.e level 5 combat). Preffered Requirements If NOT a pure: *Melee - 60+ str, 60+ attack, 40+ defence, 43+ prayer *Ranger - 65+ ranged, 40+ defence, decent melee stats for precaution *Mage - 60+ mage, 40+ defence, decent melee stats for precaution If you ARE a pure: *Melee - 60+ str,any attack, 1 def (unless berserker pure) *Ranger - 60+ ranged, 1 def, decent strength *Mage - 60+ mage, 1 def, decent strength 'Events' The more events attended, the greater your chance of promotion. 'Rules + Ranks' Your rank in the clan''' DOES NOT '''affect the rules and the same punishments will apply #Main rule - Cuss enemies all you like but do not under any circumstances show aggression towards your clan mates #Follow runescape rules (bad language will be accepted to a degree due to jagex's over the top censoring) #Be at least semi-obedient. I'm not going to be bossy but don't blatantly refuse orders. #1 ranked account per person, it's fine to have a pure, however don't expect a rank #Multiclanning IS tolerated provided this is the main clan Level 100+ instantly become sergeants. List of clan members Leader/Founder - xBloodcrazEx Combat level 107 Corporal - Ting the the Combat level 89 Recruit - 60atk (p2p) Combat level 45 - pure Captain/Moderator/Head of recruit. - Nite 0 Drag (p2p) Combat level 93 Lieutenant - Hard lifes (p2p) Combat level ? Sergeant- Slayer57447 (p2p) Combat level ? Sergeant - Zanzivar1 Combat level 113 (3 skillcapes) Sergeant - sl0th magixx Combat level 112 (99 mage, 95 range) Sergeant - obsessi0nz Combat level 81, 92 strength Lieutenant - Zerker of 69 Combat level 85, 82 str Corporal - I AM HUNGLOW Combat level - 93, 88 ranged Corporal - S W Prod Combat level 61, pure (95 strength, 87 range) Corporal - Melvinipazzi Combat level 91 Sergeant - omfg_ichigo Combat level 97 Lieutenant - Shamanrage8 Combat level 82 Sergeant - Darth sjb Combat level 98 Corporal - Relia_x Combat level - 94 Corporal - Xepic flailX Combat level 79 Lieutenant - Zykuzo Combat level 92 Corporal - x-verac37-x Combat level 86 Recruit - Brada59 Combat level 73 Corporal - Werddrew1994 Combat level 89 Corporal - 101th marine Combat level 88 Recruit - its the joke Combat level 89 Recruit - Wiley Spikes Combat level 83 Corporal - XvNinjaXv Combat level 103 Clan History *9th February 2010, Leader leaves clan: deja vu and founds C R A Z3 D. Later that day alliance is arranged with Deja Vu leader, Deija Vu Xii *11th February 2010, total number of clan members reaches 15 *12th February 2010, Runedan 16 is kicked permanently from clan *13th February 2010, total number of clan membes reaches 25 Alliances Deja Vu Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:UK Clans